


Drabble Fiction Challenge # 49 - Quit touching me. Your feet are cold.”

by Black_Dawn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Cold, M/M, Murder Wives, warming love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dawn/pseuds/Black_Dawn
Summary: thanks to Egmon73 who chose the drabble on tumblr Drabble 150 challenge and to CrushedRose who always helps me ...





	Drabble Fiction Challenge # 49 - Quit touching me. Your feet are cold.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Egmon73 who chose the drabble on tumblr Drabble 150 challenge and to CrushedRose who always helps me ...

Tears were running down the murderer’s cheeks, that man killed his wife... “She didn't love me anymore.. I knew it.. when I got home from work late at night she wasn't at home.. she changed her shift to not be with me…”

Gregory gave a glance at the voice recorder making sure to get his admission on record... he probably won’t  listen to it again.

“…and when we finally lay in the same bed she always snapped at me: ”Quit touching me. Your feet are cold.”

 

 “That’s the reason you stabbed her fifteen times? She's dead, man! You killed your wife, couldn't you only getting a divorce?” Greg asked his voice full of anger.

The man raised his eyes looking deeply at him “now she will be with me forever “ 

 

Greg was so choked up with emotion; he stood up rushed to his office. 

He needed to get some fresh air… he left Donovan in charge to finish the paperwork and decided to go home by foot.

 

It was a cold December... by the time he got home he was totally frozen. Greg left his coat in the hallway and went in the living room where Mycroft was in his armchair reading his book.

 As Mycroft realized he was at home he quickly stood up and hugged him “Rough day isn't it? I can read it on your face Gregory ...“

Greg sighed “Fifteen stabs, My… fifteen “

Mycroft kept hugging him and murmuring in his ear.   

“You're frozen my dear, you could get a cold... Why don't you let me give you a hot bath and call it an early night? put you to bed?" Greg hugged him back without letting him go “Only if you get in with me…”

“There is nowhere else I would rather be…”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr as daynaan


End file.
